bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Description A Hunter is someone who fights with cunning and guile, they utilize dexterity and speed to sneak up on their opponent or face them head on. A Hunter is a cunning fighter that can dispatch his opponents before they even see him, or if he so chooses, can meet them face to face. Hunters are loners in a wild world. They fend for themselves, live by themselves, and their might is matched by none in their forests. A Hunter is exactly what their namesake implies, they hunt, whether their prey be animal or elf, orc or dragon, they always find it, and they always kill or capture it. A Hunter is at his strongest when he is hidden. Hunters always make sure that they know were you are, but never show themselves in return. Hunters ambush their opponents, moving quickly around them dodging attacks and hitting with deadly accuracy. The Hunter also utilizes quite well, probably even better than the sword, his bow. However Hunters are poor front line combatants. Without the room to move around, and without the space to pull off some heavy ranged hits, the Hunter can be defeated. If you want to kill a Hunter, you must box him in. Hunters may travel and fight alone. A Hunter in a group can easily be given away, but a hunter alone, will never be found. It is rare for a Hunter to be found with barbarians or fighters, but it does happen. It is however much more common to find Hunters teaming up with other Hunters when they do choose to travel in groups to go about their business. Some quarries inevitably are too lethal for one hunter to deal with alone. Hunters are different from Rangers and Barbarians in that they are fully mundane, possessing no magical ability, nor are they necessarily illiterate. Instead, huntsmen often live in frontier regions or areas bordering wild lands. They are accustomed to the hunt as a source of food and living, or for sport and trophies. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Class Features - Hit Die: d10 - Base Attack Bonus: High - High Saves: Fortitude - Weapon Proficiencies: A hunter is proficient with simple and martial weapons. - Armor Proficiencies: A hunter is proficient with light and medium armour, and all shields except tower shields. - Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft (alchemy, armor, trap, weapon), Heal, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Parry, Search, spot, Set Trap, Intimidate, Taunt, Tumble and Survival. - Spells per Day/Spells Known: A hunter has no spellbook or spell progression. - Class Feats 1: Fast movement, Track, Hunter Trapping 2: Uncanny dodge, Rapid Shot 3: Trap sense +1 4: 1st favoured enemy 5: 6: Trap sense +2, Manyshot 7: 8: 2nd favoured enemy, Improved uncanny dodge 9: Trap sense +3 10: Damage reduction 1/- 11: Improved Rapid Shot 12: 3rd favoured enemy, Trap sense +4 13: Swift Tracker 14: Damage reduction 2/- 15: Trap sense +5 16: 4th favoured enemy, 17: 18: Damage reduction 3/-, Trap sense +6 19: 20: 5th favoured enemy 21: Trap sense +7, Oneshot 22: Damage reduction 4/- 23: 24: Trap sense +8, Bonus Feat 25: 6th favoured enemy, 26: Damage reduction 5/- 27: Trap sense +9 28: Bonus Feat 29: 30: 7th favoured enemy, Damage reduction 6/-, Trap sense +10 Bonus Feat: Bonus feats are drawn from the barbarian list. At level 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 25, 30 the hunter may select a Favoured Enemy feat as though he were a ranger of similar level. Hunters gain access to all favoured enemy feats from the ranger list. Abilities Swift Movement Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 1 Specifics: A hunter has an increase in his base land speed by 10 feet. Use: Automatic Hunter Trapping Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 1 Specifics: A hunter can lay down an improvised trap once every turn. A trap does 1d6 piercing damage for every hunter level, with a reflex save to halve the damage. The reflex save is 10, +1 for every five hunter levels, and +1 for every five ranks in the craft trap skill. The number of traps a hunter can have active at the same time is one for every 10 hunter levels. The maximum number is four, the first trap being granted at level one, the second at level 10, and so on. Higher level hunters gain a progressing cooldown reduction and so are able to lay traps more quickly. At levels 6, 10 and 14 ten seconds are deducted. And from 14 onwards the cooldown is reduced by one round for every four levels, finally reaching one round at level 30. Use: Selected Entangling Traps Type of Feat: Hunter Bonus Feat Prerequisites: Hunter Trapping Specifics: A quarry who sets of a trap without succeeding the reflex saving throw is now entangled. The entanglement lasts for one round per four hunter levels, and is always three rounds minimally. Use: Automatic Barbed Traps Type of Feat: Hunter Bonus Feat Prerequisites: Hunter Trapping Specifics: A quarry who sets of a trap without succeeding the reflex saving throw is now slowed by barbs specifically designed to impair its movement. The slow effect lasts for one round per four hunter levels, and is always three rounds minimally. If the target succeeds the reflex saving throw the slow effect is still applied, but only for two rounds. Use: Automatic Poisoned Traps Type of Feat: Hunter Bonus Feat Prerequisites: Hunter Trapping Specifics: You add a poison to your traps. The Poison is applied if the target fails the reflex saving throw. The Poison DC scales to 14, 17, 21, 24, 27 and 30, whenever the reflex saving throw's DC reaches this threshold. The base poison DC is 10. All poisons do constitution damage. Use: Automatic Archery Combat Style Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 2 Unlike his ranger counterpart a hunter does not lose any benefits from f his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Combat style feats count as prerequisites for gaining other feats. You gain: Rapid Shot (2), Manyshot (6), Improved Rapid Shot (11), One Shot (21). Use: Automatic Uncanny Dodge Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 2 Specifics: At 2nd level, a hunter gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Use: Automatic Trap Sense Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 3 Specifics: Starting at 3rd level, a hunter has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three levels in hunter thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Use: Automatic Favoured Enemy Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 5 Specifics: At 4th level, a hunter may select a type of creature as his favoured enemy. The ranger gains a +1 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Spot, and Taunt checks, and also a +1 bonus on weapon damage rolls against their favoured enemy. At 4th level, and every four levels after that until becoming epic, the hunter can choose an additional favoured enemy and gains +1 to all favoured enemy bonuses. After becoming epic the Hunter gains these feats once every 5 levels, at 25 and 30. To ackquire these feats use the "Favoured Enemy Selector" feat you gain at level 1, when at an appropriate level. When you level up this feat automatically triggers. You may not save multiple feats for later use, newer uses replace older ones. Use: Automatic Damage Reduction Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 10 Specifics: At 10th level, a hunter gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the hunter takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three hunter levels thereafter (14th, 18th, and 22nd level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. This damage reduction stacks with the damage reduction from Epic Damage Reduction and Greater Resiliency but does not stack with Dwarven Defender or the Barbarian damage reduction. Use: Automatic Improved Uncanny Dodge Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Hunter 8 Specifics: At 8th level, a hunter can no longer be flanked. This defence denies another character the option to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more class levels, in their class which provides sneak attack, than the target does. Use: Automatic Class courtesy of Rasael and thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Would be Implementation on the server by Luna. This class is an adaptation from the Barbarian variant in "Unearthed Arcana", page 58. Category:Classes Category:In development Category:Base classes